Computing systems are configured to present various types of content to a user. Exemplary computing systems for content presentation include laptops, desktops, tablets, smartphones, other multimedia players, electronic books (e-books), and other systems and devices. The types of content presented by such systems includes, for example, multimedia, images, text, other documents, etc. Multimedia playback systems play back multimedia data, such as audio and video data, on one or more displays and/or speakers. E-books are operative to present document, text, and/or images on one or more displays. Some computing systems are operative to present multiple types and formats of content. However, most computing systems do not support all content types and formats. For example, computing systems are often limited in the ability to present some content formats based on the operating system (e.g., Microsoft Windows, Mac OS, Linux, etc.) or applications executed by the computing system. Other system incompatibilities may limit computing systems from displaying or playing back certain types and formats of content.
Further, computing systems often consume large amounts of power when presenting content to a user. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary known content presentation system 10 including a main processor 12, illustratively a central processing unit (CPU) 12, in communication with a co-processor 14, illustratively a graphics processing unit (GPU) 14. CPU 12 and GPU 14 communicate over a communication interface 16, such as a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) Express interface, universal serial bus (USB) interface, or other suitable interface. Content presentation system 10 may include a computing system such as a laptop, desktop, mobile device (e.g., tablet, smartphone, etc.), other multimedia player, or other system or device. CPU 12 includes an operating system stored in memory and configured to execute one or more applications stored in memory. A power management controller 18 is configured to manage the consumption and allocation of power by CPU 12 from a power source 26. Power management controller 18 may be internal or external to CPU 12. Power down logic 20 of power management controller 18 is operative to power down CPU 12 in one or more power down modes, such as a sleep mode, a hibernate mode, and a shutdown mode, for example. In each of the power down modes provided with power down logic 20 of FIG. 1, both the CPU 12 and GPU 14 are powered off, thereby disabling CPU 12 and GPU 14. CPU 12 includes a memory controller (not shown) operative to control access to system memory, illustratively system random access memory (RAM) 22, and to mass storage 24 for read/write operations. Mass storage 24 may include a hard drive, a solid-state drive (SSD), or flash drive, for example.
GPU 14 processes data based on instructions from CPU 12 (and/or another processor). In one embodiment, one or more processing cores 30 of GPU 14 is operative to process graphics data, such as video and image data, as well as general-purpose data used for producing non-graphical outputs. GPU 14 may output processed data to a memory buffer 36, such as a frame buffer 36, for displaying the data on a monitor 38. GPU 14 includes a memory controller (not shown) for accessing system RAM 22 and memory buffer 36 of computing system 10. GPU 14 may further include onboard device memory 32, such as dedicated RAM 32, for storing data during operation. GPU 14 and CPU 12, as well as interface 16, system RAM 22, and mass storage 24, receive power from power source 26 of computing system 10 for consumption by the respective components and devices. GPU 14 may include a power manager (not shown) for controlling distribution of power to components of GPU 14. CPU 12 and GPU 14 may cooperate to display a screen saver image on monitor 38 wherein both CPU 12 and GPU 14 are functioning and consuming power during the display of the screen saver.
CPU 12 manages the presentation of content by the computing system 10. As such, during the presentation of content with computing system 10, the CPU 12 and GPU 14, as well as mass storage 24, network interface 28, and/or other components, are operating and consuming power. Operating all of these components during the presentation of content may consume unnecessary power, increase the heat generated by the system, and reduce the efficiency and/or battery life of the system.
Therefore, a need exists for methods and systems to reduce power consumption during the presentation of content by a computing system. Further, a need exists for methods and systems to allow content to be presented regardless of content format.